1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cartridges for storing liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejecting apparatus includes two cartridges. One of the cartridges stores ink and the other of the cartridges stores an improving liquid. The known liquid ejecting apparatus further includes two heads. One of the heads is configured to eject ink supplied from the cartridge that stores the ink and the other of the heads is configured to eject the improving liquid supplied from the cartridge that stores the improving liquid. The improving liquid improves the recordability of ink.
Another known liquid ejecting apparatus is configured to perform a preliminary ejection, e.g., purging or flushing, to reduce clogging in nozzles of a head. However, the preliminary ejection wastes the ink and the improving liquid. Therefore, frequent performance of the preliminary ejection is not economical. To reduce the frequency of the preliminary ejection, the known liquid ejecting apparatus includes a capping unit configured to seal an area opposite to a surface having the nozzles of the head with a cap and to maintain humidity in the area, in addition to the preliminary ejection.